Take Back Control
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There comes a time where enough is enough... they've had enough of the writers turning every storyline upside down, they're not gonna take it anymore. But who's really pulling the strings?
1. Striking Back!

_**9/25/17…**_

 _She had to be out there and she knew it… Miz, Bo and Curtis saw the small bluish black haired diva run to ringside and into the ring._

 _Without any warning, Amanda hit Bo and Curtis with the kendo stick before she crouched down to Roman and helped him sit up._

 _Mike didn't want to do this but he was scripted to… he got into the ring and kicked Amanda in the back and then in her chest before snatching her up by her hair and her fighting back but it didn't stop him for long._

 _He was still on his adrenaline high and smiling from ear to ear as he grabbed Amanda the throat and said, "The Shield is gone, you are nothing! Don't go crying to anyone when Balor kicks you to the curb too!" He shouted in her face._

 _But then he was ambushed by Finn and got trapped in the 1916 DDT before Finn turned to Amanda and cradled her close to him as he picked her up in his arms._

 _When they were out of the ring, they reached the backstage area… and found that the members of the Bullet_ _Club had gotten into the building._

 _"What we did was just for show... there was a fucking line crossed out there!" Cody said._

 _They knew he was right… but what Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around was that Mike had shown no problems with her and Finn._

 _Amanda was starting to wonder just what the hell the WWE's creative team had been thinking lately._

 _it was the racist promos spoken by Jinder Mahal that was the third sign, the second sign being Dolph expressing frustration with the WWE universe and first being Baron Corbin cashing in his Money In The Bank briefcase and losing._

 _Then Enzo turning Heel and tearing down the entire cruiserweight division._

 _Then the promos by Bray that were supposed to be creepy but just left her and Finn feeling confused._

 _Amanda started thinking up her plan… and it was gonna unfold when least expected…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was a member of the Raw roster but here as a guest tonight at Hell In A Cell… and this felt all sorts of wrong.

If the creative team wanted to go rogue and turn both rosters on their heads, she wouldn't sit back quietly.

"Sami won't understand why at first, love." Finn said before they kissed and Amanda pulled the hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head before she headed towards the part of the arena she needed to be at.

The cue was easy to spot… and then the second one started.

' _Sierra!'_

 _'Hotel!'_

' _India!'_

' _Echo!'_

' _Lima!'_

' _Delta!'_

 _SHIELD_

"What the hell?" Corey Graves asked. "Um ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have some surprising news, The Shield is here… wait, wait, wait a minute."

Sami barely had time to turn and let go of Kevin before the blur of bluish black and Balor Club hoodie lunged at him, the hood of it falling off as Amanda tackled him to the ground before she dragged him over the barricade while Shane jumped off the cell and crashed onto Kevin.

Shane won and Amanda held Sami down and clamped her hand to his mouth as he started talking.

"This isn't personal to you, pal! Creative's gone rogue!" Amanda hissed.

"I had a feeling… let's get into the backstage area, untangle this whole thing." Sami said after Amanda lowered her hand.

Amanda nodded and hopped the barricade, Shane back on his feet but barely… without hesitation, Amanda walked over and locked her right arm around his back, Shane leaning on her as they headed up the ramp.

"Thanks, kiddo, I didn't know they were going to do that." Shane said as he ruffled Amanda's hair.

"Me neither, Shane-O. I'm just glad I saved your hide… but it wasn't all them, someone on the creative team has gone rogue." Amanda responded.

"Well damn, last time that someone had gone rogue was the Montreal Screwjob… we're gonna have to get everyone together tomorrow morning, sort this whole thing out." Shane replied as they hugged again.

"I hope we can." Amanda said after they let go and she headed back to her and Finn's locker room, walking in.

Sami was rubbing the back of his head and Kevin had ice taped to his left elbow.

"Finn, just what the hell was your girlfriend doing by dragging Sami over the barricade?!" Kevin asked angrily.

"Damage control, Kevin. We're just a few of the ones that the creative team has been screwing with so we're not gonna take it anymore." Amanda answered.

"Yeah, the feud with Bray doesn't have the effort it should… what are they waiting for? They need to get someone to actually play Sister Abigail!" Finn said.

"That feud I had with Mike Bennett went nowhere for either of us!" Sami replied.

"And I need a feud where it doesn't turn personal backstage… had enough of that over the years." Amanda responded.

Kevin nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna have to think this over… and most likely, everyone else will too if we all air our frustrations out." Kevin said before leaving.

Finn, Amanda and Sami looked at each other… they knew it would take convincing and not just with Kevin Owens.


	2. Some Won't Be Convinced

It was hours before Raw was scheduled to start that the meeting was taking place… but Amanda noticed that something wasn't right when Adrian Neville had been pulled aside by Kurt. The next thing that happened was Adrian going and shoving the door open before storming out of the room.

"Damn, there goes tonight's main event." Kurt muttered as Amanda and Finn walked over.

"I'll go talk to him." Amanda said before she and Finn kissed and she followed after Adrian, catching up with him in his locker room.

"Get out!" Adrian snapped at her.

"No, I'm not leaving when you're like this. What the hell happened back there?!" Amanda said, standing her ground.

"They want me to lose to that jackass!" Adrian responded, standing up. "And I'm not gonna lie, there's been some questionable choices around here for a while!" He growled at her, attempting to leave but she stopped him.

"Questionable choices?" Amanda responded through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Balor winning the NXT Championship how he did, getting onto the main roster how he did, winning the Universal Championship not even a month into the tenure… I shouldn't really be surprised, the only real reason he got every opportunity is because he's been sleeping with you a lot longer than either of you were telling us!" Adrian said.

He was knocked down to the floor by a strong forearm to the side of his jaw, Adrian looking up at Amanda through disoriented eyes. She could have sworn she smelled some alcohol on his breath, she took in a deep breath and gritted her teeth again.

"Really? Since losing your title to Enzo you're drinking your sorrows away?" Amanda asked in a mix of anger and disbelief.

Adrian stood up, he stumbled a bit and shook the slight headache away. "Mandy, love, it's not what you think." He said, her shoving his hand away when it rested on her left shoulder… the same shoulder that Adrian had accidentally dislocated during their last match against each other.

"Really? Because to me it seems like you're really bitter about Finn and how he got to the top so far. Adrian, I had to go back to NXT to improve myself, I made friends with Finn and not just jump his bones when I got there. So, I am so sorry that you think of me as a whore but I wasn't dating anyone since Cody, Finn hadn't been with anyone since him and Aileen split and you know how that ended, you were there when they broke up, you selfish ass!" Amanda said, gradually getting louder until she was yelling and her face turning a scarlet red as Finn and Kurt ran in.

"Mandy, calm down…" Finn said, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back when he felt her body shaking with rage.

"Get her out of here-" Kurt started to say.

"No! I wasn't the one who changed, it's _her_ who sleeps with that Irishman every night, who runs at his word and refuses, absolutely refuses, to let herself be convinced or listen to anything she doesn't like!" Adrian shouted, Finn punching him before throwing him against the wall and to the floor.

"I don't wanna hear another damn thing from you about how Mandy and I are sleeping together so I could get opportunities. We work our asses off to get where we are, so screw you Adrian for thinking so low of both of your former friends!" Finn growled in an angered tone before taking Amanda out of there.

Once an ice pack was taped to her bruising right arm, Amanda looked up as Finn sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"So much for that workhorse attitude… I really didn't think Adrian had a problem with us." Amanda said quietly before they kissed.

"I didn't think he did either… but it could've been the reason he didn't introduce us to each other earlier." Finn responded, running his fingers through Amanda's hair to comfort her.

Needing a last minute change as Adrian wasted no time in leaving, Kurt went and found Kalisto.

"Hey, Kurt, what's needed? And what was that shouting?" Kalisto asked.

"An opponent for Enzo Amore tonight… and that shouting was Adrian going too far and walking out." Kurt answered, Kalisto biting down on his lower lip for a few seconds.

"I'll do it… and he needs to chill and think about this." Kalisto responded.

 _ **Monday Night Raw…**_

Roman wasted no time in crashing the Mizzies… and after Mike's insults, he lifted his microphone up.

"Who said anything about rumors? And speaking of The Shield, wasn't there four of us?" Roman asked

' _Sierra!'_

' _Hotel!'_

' _India!'_

' _Echo!'_

' _Lima!'_

' _Delta!'_

 _SHIELD_

 _Special Op_ by Jim Johnston began to blare through the arena and the fans went insane as Dean first appeared, then Seth and then Amanda… she looked from Roman to Seth and then to Dean before all four headed down to ringside.

Amanda got up on one side, the other three climbing up on the remaining sides of the ring as Sheamus, Cesaro, Curtis and Mike looked around frantically… before Seth, Dean and Roman attacked, Amanda dragging Mike over the ropes.

"We're going unscripted tonight?" Mike whispered, Amanda giving a subtle nod before she climbed the turnbuckle and dropkicked Curtis as he was launched at her… grabbing him by his shirt, she used the Demon's Destruction off the top rope as Seth held Sheamus in place for a Superman Punch from Roman.

With Cesaro the last to fall, the four Shield members put their fists together and Amanda closed her eyes. She opened them again and Seth, Dean and Roman knew that she was making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ain't nothing splitting us apart again, kiddo." Seth whispered as the four got out of the ring.

In the backstage area, the four hugged before she went to find Finn, the two hugging and kissing.

He knew that this was a lot for her to process… the most destructive force in WWE was back together.

And that same destructive force that had splintered apart had led Amanda to meeting Finn in the first place.


End file.
